


We Need to Talk About Kevin

by TrippinOverMyFandoms



Series: Fluffy February 2021 [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Adopting an animal, Baseball, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy February 2021, Pets, day three, fluffy february, idk if i can actually write fluff, its either lengthy angst or okayish comedy, mostly comedic, radstag, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrippinOverMyFandoms/pseuds/TrippinOverMyFandoms
Summary: Jack brings home a RadStag, Piper isn’t thrilled.
Relationships: Jack Daniels/Piper Wright, Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright, Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Series: Fluffy February 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fluffy February 2021





	We Need to Talk About Kevin

**Author's Note:**

> so i may or may not have titled this after a supernatural episode...

“So you hold this part, right here, real tight and when Nat throws the ball you give it a good swing. Keep your elbows up too, it’ll make the swing better,” Piper instructs, crouching next to Shaun and helping him to adjust his elbows and relax his shoulders accordingly to properly hold the wooden bat. Across the garden, Nat is sizing him up, ready to pitch him the old dirty baseball like she’s a true professional. Shaun swallows hard, evidently nervous and rightly so as Piper has seen her break jars just by throwing rocks. 

“It’s not too hard,” She says reassuringly, standing and ruffling his hair, hoping he’s got the good sense to duck if Nat miss judges her throw just to cause a little mayhem and get a reaction out of everyone currently residing at Sunshine Tidings. “Go easy on him, Kiddo,” is her way of warning Nat to be good or else. Her little sister was always so competitive with the oftentimes mean boys in Diamond City but Shaun wasn’t like them and was still getting used to life above ground. 

“Why easy?” Nat argues, “He’s gonna learn some way don’t he?” and without missing a beat she throws the ball to Shaun, Piper barely having time to step out of the way.

Shaun hits the ball and Piper feels a bit of pride... except his swing was angeled downward and the ball collides with the ground with a sharp thud at his feet instead of soaring in the opposite direction. Shaun looks defeated but Piper is quick to encourage him, at least he hit it, “That was great! Just don’t swing so far down next time.” She gives him a thumbs up and it seems to do the trick, he adjusts his shoulders and puts his feet apart just like she showed him. He raises the bat and Nat gets the next ball ready. 

The new ball flies through the air, Nat putting her all into the pitch. Piper expects another swing from Shaun but he drops the bat and loosens his posture, the ball just barely missing his head as he shouts, “Dad’s home!” 

Piper tries not to think about how she almost got her boyfriend’s kid killed, heart trying to catch up with the beat it missed imagining the black eye or broken nose that Shaun almost had, as she turns to see none other than Jackson Daniels, most handsome man alive and love of her life, walking up the path. 

“What’s he got with him?” Nat asks, and somehow Piper has only just now noticed the very much alive radstag Jack is leading along. Despite her confusion, she laughs as he’s got a rope tied to each of its two heads like a leash. He notices her looking and waves, the dopiest smile on his face, obviously very proud of himself. 

Both Shaun and Nat run to meet him and right away he releases the stag to the kids, who seem overjoyed at the idea of a new pet. Piper catches up, telling Nat, “No you can’t ride it,” before her sister can even ask, already knowing what the first thing on her mind was. Well, they probably could ride it but Piper wasn’t exactly eager to play out that scenario yet. 

Jack is just as excited as the kids, she wonders if she’s going to have to tell him he can’t ride it either. She wouldn’t put it past him to try, either. “Before you say anything,” he says like the grin on his face is enough to get her agreement, “He was already following me home and I figured ‘why not?’” 

“Don’t all of your best ideas start with ‘why not?’” Piper smirks and crosses her arms, his ideas definitely started off with that phrase and after a handful of months traveling with him, she knew that well. Sometimes she wasn’t sure what drew her to him but nonetheless, even if it was a heart attack waiting to happen, she loved that he was basically one of the kids.

“We should name him Kevin,” Nat suggests, pulling at the grass so she can feed it to the animal. Shaun is quick to follow to feed the other head. 

“I think we should probably wait and see if he wants to live here before we name him,” She can’t believe she just said ‘we’, the thing is already getting to her and if she’s not careful she’s going to lose this. It’s not that she doesn’t think a pet for the kids is a good idea it’s just that she’s not sure a radstag is a good pet. 

Jack pats the thing’s, Kevin’s, broad back before walking over to kiss her. She reciprocates feeling once again every second she had missed him but… she can’t get over the two heads watching them. “Hey, just think of it this way,” Jack says, placing a hand on her shoulder, “He’s not much different from the brahmin.”


End file.
